In recent years, mobile terminal devices which can be carried by a user are increasingly becoming available. The mobile terminal devices generally operate with limited power accumulated in a secondary battery or the like. In view of the above, a variety of techniques for suppressing power consumption are disclosed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique (hereinafter referred to as a conventional technique A) for suppressing power consumption by activating a wireless LAN I/F (local area network interface) only when necessary, in an information terminal which includes a processing unit which performs data communication using telecommunications network and the wireless LAN I/F which performs data communication using a wireless LAN.